womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Maria Guida
Maria Guida ( Vico Equense , January 23 1966 ) is a former Italian long-distance runner who specialized in the marathon . She was European Champion and Italian champion in this discipline. Content [ hide ] *1 Career *2 Titles *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 m 5000 **4.2 10 000 m **4.3 half marathon **4.4 marathon **4.5 cross country running Career [ edit ] Maria Guida began her athletic career as a track athlete. In 1991 she became the first Italian champion in the 10,000 m . From 1993 to 1996 there were four of these titles. In 2001 they added a sixth title at this distance to her palmares. At the 1993 World Championships in Stuttgart , she obtained a twelfth 32.15,34. At the European Championships in 1994 in Helsinkishe ran a national record in 10,000 m of 31.42,14, becoming the sixth. In the following year she was at the World Championships in Gothenburg fourth 31.27,82. In 1996 she represented Italy at the Atlanta Olympics in the 10,000 m she ran in the preliminaries 31.55,35 and thus qualified for the final. Because of an Achilles tendon injury , they went into the final not start. Four years later, she could not start in the Olympic marathon, by bringing together two days before the Games had cracks in her shin . In her time as track athlete, she also took part in several road races. She was Italian champion at the 1994, 1999 and 2002 half-marathon at the World Half Marathon in 1998 she earned a fifteenth place with her team and was sixth. In 2002 she was 30 and her team re-sixth. In 1992 Maria Guida made her marathon debut. Later she would fit really focus on this distance. In 1999 she wrote three marathons in her name: Busseto, Turin and Carpi. In 2001 she won the Rome marathon . At the 2002 European Championships in Munich, she earned the biggest win of her athletic career. With 2:26:05 she approached her personal record and won the race by nearly a minute ahead of the Germans Luminita Zăituc and Sonja Oberem . Titles [ Edit ] *European champion Marathon - 2002 *Italian champion 10,000 m - 1991, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 2001 *Italian half marathon champion - 1994, 1999, 2002 *Italian champion marathon - 2002 *Italian champion cross country running (long distance) - 1994 Personal records [ Edit ] ;Job ;Road Honours [ edit ] 5000 m [ edit ] *1996: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEuropean Cup B in Lisbon - 15:53:45 10,000 m [ edit ] *1993: 12th World Cup - 32.15,34 *1994: 6th European Championships in Helsinki - 31.42,14 *1995: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEuropean Cup - 32.01,75 *1995: 4th World - 31.27,82 *1996: DNS OS (series 31.55,35) half marathon [ edit ] *1998: 15th World Cup - 1:11:31 *2002: 30th World Cup - 1:12:26 Marathon [ Edit ] *1992: 6th marathon Capri - 2:38:13 *1999 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgmarathon Capri - 2:25:57 *1999: Turin Marathon - 2:28:28http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1999 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgmarathon Busseto *2000: 7th London Marathon - 2:26:12 *2001: Rome marathon - 2:30:42http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *2002: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEK - 2:26:05 cross country running [ edit ] *1988: 73 WK (long distance) - 20:47 *1991: 49th World Championships (long distance) - 21:42 *1992: 35th World Championships (long distance) - 22:18 * Category:1966 births